


Full Moon

by CherryBonBon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Statement Fic, The Hunt, The Usher Foundation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBonBon/pseuds/CherryBonBon
Summary: Statement of Alec Henderson regarding an incident in Rock Creek Park. Recorded straight from subject, August 19th 2019.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my group's MOTW campaign, I hope you like it!

**Hailee Phillips**

Statement of Alec Henderson regarding an… incident in Rock Creek Park. Recorded straight from subject, August 19th 2019. Statement begins… go on, Alec. I’m listening.

**Alec Henderson**

Right, um, I still… I can still hear him screaming. I mean, it just happened so maybe time will help but they haven’t even found his body yet so— sorry, sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself.

My boyfriend Stephen Draper is… was? Is. I’m trying to stay hopeful. My boyfriend Stephen _is_ really into hiking. He’ll go to parks with nice nature trails and walk for hours just taking it all in. So last week I went on some nature forums looking for the nicest places in the area to hike to so I could, um… I was planning on proposing. We’ve lived together for the past two years and talked about getting married and I… I thought it was finally time. God, if I hadn’t listened to that stupid forum post I could be holding him right now!

I found this forum for hidden spots in parks? Like, clearings you can find if you go off the trails that are really pretty and aren’t as touched by humans. There was this one post talking about a spot in Rock Creek Park and Stephen loves that place so I thought it would be a good spot, you know? And the pictures were breathtaking! I decided to take Stephen to the park Saturday. He didn’t think it was weird because I go hiking with him sometimes, not all the time because of my asthma but sometimes. He did think it was a little strange when I told him to go off the trail with me but I had a map that the guy from the forum had made so he followed me. 

But… I must’ve gotten turned around at some point because it was getting dark and we hadn’t reached the clearing yet. Stephen wanted to turn around and we tried but we couldn’t find the path again. Before we knew it, it was night. Our phones didn’t have signal so we couldn’t call for help but we knew our car was still is the parking lot so surely the rangers were looking for us now that the park was closed? 

We should’ve stayed put when we realized we were lost but… we heard howling. Alec thought we were near a coywolf den and wanted to move in case they had pups and were territorial. So we kept wandering around trying to find a way out while avoiding the coywolves… but it seemed like they were all around us. Yipping and howling in all directions except one… like we were being led towards _it_.

Eventually we reached a clearing. I think it was even the one the post talking about, but I wasn’t really focused on the scenery. At first I thought it was another coywolf. It was eating something, maybe a deer, in the center of the clearing. The way it moved though… it wasn’t natural. And it was bigger than I thought coywolves are supposed to be. I don’t think it saw us at first but then Stephen screamed… maybe he saw something I didn’t.

It moved slowly at first. Rose up from it’s real onto two legs and sniffed the air before turning to face us. It looked straight at Stephen and then started running towards us. It was so fast. It was already halfway across the clearing when I grabbed Stephen’s hand and started running away.

The real coywolves were still howling so we could only run in one direction. That’s why when we tripped I didn’t wait for Stephen before running again, I thought he would be right behind me. God. I should’ve waited. I should’ve taken his hand again. It’s all my fault. He’s gone because of me…

**Hailee Philips**

It’s not your fault, Alec. What happened next?

**Alec Henderson**

I don’t know how long I was running before I realized he wasn’t behind me anymore. Maybe a few minutes? We fell, I was running, and then I heard him scream. It was terrible. I’ve never heard a scream like that before. There was… so much pain in it. And then this snapping sound throughout the woods. I think it was his _bones_. I almost collapsed when I heard what I think was the thing growling.

That’s when I saw the parking lot through the treeline. I’d finally made it. Without him. There wasn’t anyone around when I got out of the woods and my car was the only one there. I got in my car and drove straight to the police station to report what happened. I’m not sure how much they believed me but one of the officers told me I should tell you guys about what happened. Said you might be able to help?

**Hailee Philips**

We can certainly look into your experience. It sounds like it might be an active investigation while your boyfriend is missing so we’ll do our best to work alongside the police while we investigate and contact you with what we find out. For what it’s worth in the meantime, I believe that you saw what you say you saw.

**Alec Henderson**

Thank you.


End file.
